


【惊寡】哺乳期短打

by tonki



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Carol/Natasha, carolnat - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: 只是单纯开个一千多字小车*ABO 哺乳期预警
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	【惊寡】哺乳期短打

*ABO设定  
*肾功能复健小车  
*剧情大概是接之前小娜孕期后，私设孩子出生  
\--------------------------------

入夜后，在把小特工哄入睡后，Carol轻声从婴儿床边离开。一转身就看见坐在床上的Natasha正皱着眉，拿着手里的吸奶器发呆，瞬间明了的惊奇队长上前单膝跪在她身前，轻搂着Natasha生育后依然纤细的腰身说道:“现在是不是轮到喂我了？”

她这么说着的时候，不动声色地拿走了Natasha手里的那个吸奶器，然后微弯着唇，将面颊埋入了Natasha丰满的双乳间，张口含入了一颗挺翘的乳首。

“啊……”

哺乳期内胀奶的Natasha身体格外的敏感，尽管担心吵醒一旁刚刚睡着的小金毛，也还是忍不住呻吟出声。宽大的床上，她大敞着睡袍坐在床边，一手撑着后仰的身子，一手紧紧抓着Carol的肩膀，想要努力抑制着喉间呼之欲出的呻吟。

“哈啊……Carol…你别…嗯……”

Natasha咬紧了唇瓣，乳尖传来近乎让她疯狂的酥麻感，她用力揪紧着被单，再将另一只手的五指伸入了Carol柔软的金发里，一边微仰了头无声地大口喘息着。

过于充盈的乳液只是轻轻一吮，便源源不断地从乳尖的小孔流入嘴里，Carol把吸奶器随手一扔，然后伸手揽着Natasha性感的腰肢，再用另一手在她白皙的大腿上游弋。她学着刚刚小金毛吃奶的样子，闭着眼轻吮着Natasha丰溢的乳汁，还故意像使坏一样，时不时用虎牙刮蹭着口中硬挺的肉粒，让Natasha敏感的身体一阵颤栗。

“哈啊……别用牙齿……啊……”

这个坏蛋，在孩子面前居然做这样的事…被羞耻感包围的Natasha这么想着，却也笑得无比甜蜜，就干脆用两只手环住了Carol的脖子，然后和怀里的惊奇队长一起倒向了身后柔软的床榻里。

Carol单手撑着身体，另只手解开了自己睡袍的带子，她吮着Natasha那颗近乎充血的乳头，在她粗重的喘息声里，将手探入她腿间，不断用手指来回在那湿润的花瓣上按压抚摸，引得Natasha原本就欲火翻腾的身体更加滚烫了起来。

“嗯…那边……”

Natasha咬着唇瓣，身体最敏感的两个部位都在被爱抚着，细软的娇喘不受控制地从她嘴里溢出，那直击灵魂的快感更是让她忘情地弓起了身体。

听到妻子的需求后，Carol松开了那颗被她吮到红肿的肉粒，转而含住了另一边的乳尖。而那一颗被放过的果实涨得发亮，顶端还在不断往外溢着乳白的汁液，看起来淫靡又色情。

早就起了生理反应的惊奇队长，迫不及待地用修长的手指灵活地挑开了Natasha内裤的边缘，然后熟练地顺着那些不断溢出的滑腻汁液探进了穴口。

“哈嗯！Carol……”

下体的入侵让Natasha绷紧了敏感的身体，而更要命的是，Carol口中发出的啧啧声让她倍感羞耻。她将五指插入Carol的发丝里，胀疼的胸乳正在被热情地吮吸着、啃咬着，触电般的快感让她下意识地想要推开埋在胸前的脑袋。

因为顾及到一边熟睡的孩子，Natasha极力地控制着自己的呻吟，她感受着自己身下那早已泛滥的花穴正在被手指一点点破开，而生育后变得愈加饥渴的穴肉，毫不犹豫地将那根探到深处的手指绞紧，而后随着体内每一次剧烈的收缩，源源不断地向外吐着粘腻的汁液。

“Nat…你…好紧…”

丝毫没有半点羞耻心的惊奇队长，在抢完孩子口粮后，低头看着身下的妻子，一边面不改色地用手指在Natasha淫水泛滥的下体抽插着。那双琥珀色的眸子已经染上了一层绯红的欲色，嘴角淌着白色的乳汁，正顺着Carol精致的下巴滴落到Natasha同样汁液横流的胸口。

“闭嘴……唔嗯！别在这里…会吵醒她…”

Natasha两手勾着Carol的脖颈，气喘吁吁。她抬眸对上Carol的视线，即便是被欲望被支配着的惊奇队长，在看向她的时候，眼里依然是满满的温柔。于是在一个过于撩人的微笑后，她轻抚着Carol的脸，凑上去含住了她的唇。

长夜漫漫，她有的是时间「教训」她。


End file.
